Heretofore, most board and card games depend on a roll of the dice, spin of the wheel, or luck of the draw to influence the outcome of the game. Part of their novelty is that with luck anyone can win. Card games generally rely on luck of the draw and skill to determine an outcome. We wish to provide a card game whose methods of use depends on skill and strategy, not primarily on luck.
We have conducted a novelty search of the prior art and note the following as being the most relevant: U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,830; U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,012; U.S. Pat. No. 3,263,999; U.S. Pat. No. 2,748,500; U.S. Pat. No. 2,652,635; U.S. Pat. No. 2,457,020; U.S. Pat. No. 645,961; U.S. Pat. No. 253,895; U.S. Design Pat. No. D62,466; U.S. Design Pat. No. D59,761; and U.K. Patent No. 634,712. However, none of these patents discloses the essence of this invention, namely, a card game which comprises a series of identically shaped cards (hereinafter called "cheat cards") bearing identical indicia but each cheat card differing in the number of indicia from one to eight (or from one to any number) in sequence, plus a blank card, and which permits a player to hide, or not hide, one of the indicia on a particular card, in order to attempt to mislead his opponent as to the number of indicia on that particular card.